DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicant's abstract) A. Purpose and Program Characteristics. The goal of this Research Training Program is to provide training in investigative hepatology to candidates interested in academic careers. The program is for a minimum of two years and stresses pathobiology of liver disease. All research and clinical training activities are interdisciplinary and involve established investigators in the Departments of Medicine, Molecular Pharmacology, Biophysics, Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Neurosciences and Anatomy and Structural Biology who share common research goals but whose conceptual and methodologic approaches differ greatly. Integration of this Training Program with activities of the Einstein Liver Research Center remains of paramount importance. There are 40 major investigators in the Liver Research Center, and they encompass a wide diversity in backgrounds, areas of expertise, interests and specific research projects. Liver Center investigators also serve as preceptors in the training program. The educational and collaborative programs of the Liver Research Center provide an ongoing structure for training future academicians in pathobiology of liver disease. Trainees have abundant opportunity to learn from outstanding authorities in their fields. Furthermore, basic scientists share disease-related interests and actively participate in the scientific activities of the Liver Research Center. The research training program includes the following five components: (a) scheduled weekly seminars, conferences and discussions, (b) specific course work in the Sue Golding Graduate School, (c) interdisciplinary collaborations with basic scientists, (d) attendance in ongoing activities of basic science and clinical departments at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine, and (e) specific sponsorship and training under the supervision of one or more experienced research scientists.